


mornings

by haecore



Category: NCT (Band), nahyuck - relationship - Fandom
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Morning Kisses, Nahyuck, haechan is Whipped, idk i thought it was cute, morning swims, so is Jaemin, soft, they kiss while swiming, they're camping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haecore/pseuds/haecore
Summary: Jaemin’s kisses held so much love and passion, it made Donghyuck want to cry every time.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	mornings

Donghyuck awoke to the sound of water moving softly, and just before the chilly air could crawl down his neck, he caught a peek of his boyfriend slowly making his way into the lake. The sky was still blue, and the birds were starting to wake up. The smell of a campfire and pine-filled the air, making Donghyuck scrunch his nose only for a second before his attention went back to his boyfriend. 

He felt his chest tighten. It all seemed a bit unreal to him like it was out of a movie. But every moment with Jaemin felt like it was out of a movie. Everything was too perfect with Jaemin. Perhaps it was Donghyuck’s awful taste in boys that made him feel this way, but he didn’t care. All he wanted right now was to join his boyfriend in a morning swim and wrap his arms around him.

“It took you long enough,” Jaemin said, a smile hinting in his voice. Donghyuck giggled, pressing a soft kiss, or maybe a few, into Jaemin’s neck before he set his chin on his shoulder. “I saw you staring ten minutes ago.” 

“I’m sorry. You’re just so beautiful, I couldn’t help myself.” Donghyuck responded, tightening his hold around Jaemin’s waist as he took both of them deeper into the water.”Baby, it’s cold.” He protested, but Jaemin didn’t listen, taking them farther into the water until Jaemin felt it was deep enough.

“If I was taller, this would be a lot cuter, wouldn’t it?” Jaemin asked, turning around and hoisting Donghyuck up so he could wrap his legs around him. Donghyuck shook his head, scrunching his face before he smiled. 

“This could not be more perfect than it is right now.” He whispered, their lips dangerously close. Donghyuck quickly felt himself to heat up, a bit embarrassed because he knows it shows on his cheeks.

“That was a bit cheesy, don’t you think, Lee Donghyuck?” Jaemin replied, his eyes going back and forth between Donghyuck’s eyes and lips. Jaemin felt the heat coming from Donghyuck. He thought he was the cutest like this, red cheeks and uneven breathing. No matter how many times they found themselves like this, craving each other, Donghyuck always looked like it was the first time. 

“I tried really hard not to cringe,” Donghyuck giggled into the kiss, Jaemin slowly pressing his lips into the older’s. He immediately felt himself turn to jelly, thank god Jaemin was holding him up. 

Their kisses always started out slow. Jaemin was never one to enjoy a chaste kiss when he kisses, he wants to taste the person he’s kissing. Especially when he’s kissing Donghyuck. So that when they’re done kissing, he still has a hint of him in his mouth. Kissing Donghyuck was always too much but not enough. The younger wanted to be careful, afraid he’d break his boyfriend, but at the same time, he wanted Donghyuck closer and rougher. 

He had snapped back into reality when a quiet whimper came from the boy in his arms, he had accidentally bit down on his lip. “I’m sorry, baby,” Jaemin giggled, bringing a hand up to softly hold Donghyuck’s chin and admire how easy it was to make him look so undone. Leaning into another kiss, Donghyuck isn’t shy to open his mouth, in hopes that Jaemin would understand.

When they kissed, Donghyuck always felt a million things all at once. What he felt the most, was loved. There wasn’t a single lie in the way Jaemin kissed him. Jaemin’s kisses held so much love and passion, it made Donghyuck want to cry every time. He had never felt so loved before in his life than he does when they’re kissing. Donghyuck wanted to absorb all of Jaemin’s love and keep it for himself when they’re away from each other, he wanted to imprint every kiss into his mind because he didn’t know when they’d be able to kiss each other next. Maybe he was clingy, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Baby,” Jaemin said in between kisses, “you’re shivering.” He brought his hands to rub Donghyuck’s sides, which only made it worse because his hands were cold. “Do you want to head back?” Donghyuck shook his head, letting his boyfriend press kisses in his collarbone and neck, hugging him tighter. 

And they stayed like that, in each other’s arms in the cold lake, hoping it would warm up soon. Like Donghyuck had said before, Jaemin was out of a movie, every moment with him held meaning. 

It wasn’t long until both of them were turning blue and realized they should head back to the beach. They soon found themselves wrapped in towels, Donghyuck leaning onto Jaemin’s chest, as they watched the sunrise over the hills. 

“It’s a bit unfair, don’t you think?” Jaemin drew hearts into his boyfriend’s bare shoulders. Donghyuck looked up in confusion, tilting his head just a bit. “That I’m the only one who gets to experience these moments with you.” 

The older rolled his eyes with a giggle, complaining about how disgustingly cute Jaemin was, just before jumping on him to give him a million kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored and this is the first time i've posted anything i've written! please be nice.
> 
> @tinyiands on twitter


End file.
